


Before the Second Show

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Oral Penetration, F/F, F/M, Felching, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Team Yell blocks access to a gym, Hop, Victor, and Gloria decide to go in undercover, but in doing so they get chosen by Marnie for a ritual they didn't know about until it was too late: Marnie uses her fans to fuck her anxieties away, and she wants them to give her the goods. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 43





	Before the Second Show

The only way around Team Yell was through.

Victor, Gloria, and Hop needed to get through to the next gym, but Team Yell had decided to cause such a big commotion that they couldn't get past them and the problems they were trying to start, something that simply was not acceptable given the circumstances. Something had to be done, and the only real solution, drastic as it was, that the trainers came up with was an infiltration of Team Yell directly. If they dressed up for the occasion, even if they looked like total goofs, they could slip by the rowdy group and into the gym without trouble. Donning the black leather and face paint, they stepped through the crowd cheering and generally acting like buffoons and hooligans for the sake of blending in. It was a dim view to take of Team Yell, but for how much trouble they had caused all three of them on their journeys, who could blame them?

The Team Yell grunts all stood around Marnie, locking in a circle around her for a very specific purpose, and her cheeks bright as she looked nervously around her. "Thank you all for being so supportive," she said to them. "Mm, but I... I really don't feel like I can do this. So you know what we'll do. I'll go with..." Looking around at the group of fans, she singled out the three new faces, noticing in surprise the presence of three face painted people she didn't recognize. "You three," she said, waving a hand toward them and urging them to come closer. "I'd like you to join me."

The trio weren't expecting that, and didn't really know what Marnie meant, but she brought them off to the side with her, walking past some clearly dejected and disappointed Team Yell members, which did little to make this seem on the level at all. Finally, when they were privately tucked away, she said, "Just in case you're so new that you don't know, I use my fans to fuck my anxiety away," she said, biting her lip. Lifting her skirt, she pulled it up eagerly. "I'd like you to eat me out while the boys kiss me," she said, pointing to Gloria.

Everyone looked nervously at one another. Victor and Gloria especially, a very happy couple who were very much together but who suddenly felt like they had to keep up appearances against a very insane situation. They could expose themselves and completely lose cover, but they were only courting disaster doing that;; nobody really knew with any certainty if Marnie was on the level or not. she was a perfectly nice and lovely girl, and she did seem apologetic about her team's misdeeds and antics, but how much of that was maybe a cover for the real intentions and how she benefited from their misbehavior the way she did? It wasn't something she liked to consider, but it was definitely possible.

So they had to play along. Just in case she sicced her goons on them, they were going to need to play nice and keep their heads low, offering themselves to Marnie however she wished so they could keep their cover.

Gloria sank down to her knees in front of Marnie, grabbing her dress and lifting it up further as she pushed in and began to nervously lick her pussy, really unsure how to handle this but wanting to do something to keep out of trouble. At the same time, Victor and Hop stepped up to her and began to kiss her neck and the tops of her breasts all over, peeling off her jacket and her pink dress to get right to her slender body. Victor did his best to shoot some apologetic looks toward Gloria and hope she wasn't getting upset about this, especially as Marnie's hands went south.

She reached into the boys' pants, pulling their cocks out and starting to tease them. "Kiss me all over," she said, her hands taking a very dominant and firm approach in the motions up and down their shafts; while she could have gone fast and could have really worked them up into a frenzy, she had other ideas in mind for the girl before her, working carefully along the dicks and not giving them much more than a tease, pushing and riling up the boys she greedily savoured the chance to mess with and letting the idea of giving in really take her. Marnie had a specific way of dealing with her fans and dominating them, and unaware she wasn't necessarily dealing with fans here, she worked to indulge in all her deepest wants all the same, prepared to do whatever it took and ready to show off what she was capable of.

Working at the demanding attention and heat that Marnie showed off, Hop and Victor worked hard to satisfy all the demands before them, aflame with heat and shivering need, their dicks aching in the grasp of the cute punk girl demanding their attention. The two long-time friends had never known closeness like this before, and they looked nervously at one another while they adored her breasts with their lips, working at Marnie's pleasure and fidgeting about in nervous worry and uncertainty, unsure how to deal with what they felt and how it took hold of them so completely.

Gloria was equally panicked as she dove in and devoured the snug pussy demanding her attention, dizzily keeping up the pace and startled by what she felt, by the weird pressures that came with giving in like this. She had a lot to deal with, and she took all of it out on Marnie as the slick, pink mound ground up against her face, demanding so much of her and leaving no room for anything else. Just the mad descent into dizzy heat and frustration that felt like all she was capable of now. Fervid motions and a desperate push into raw joy saw Gloria working without any certainty or focus at something truly mad.

Standing dominant and firm in the midst of three devoted fans all serving her as thoroughly as they could, Marnie felt like a queen, her head rolling back as everyone finally averaged out, her nipples sucked on and her pussy devoured, all the intense and forward momentum of this heated mess proving as delightful and as hot as anything she could have asked for. Marnie was vocal, hot, boldly giving in to everything demanded of her and shuddering under the joy of completely unraveling before too long. Her hips bucked, rolling greedily forward and seeking all the indulgence she could against Gloria's face, shameless about getting what she wanted and sating her wildest, hungriest needs.

Coming down from her orgasm, Marnie was impatient and swift in grabbing Gloria and guiding her up against a wall, her hand on Victor's cock as she pulled him against her. "Show her a good time," she said, gripping the shaft and pulling it into Gloria's pussy, the brunette gasping and looking back against her boyfriend in mild surprise. Marnie then grabbed Hop's dick and urged him to do the same, the two girls fucked side by side by the boys from behind, and Gloria and Victor both felt the intense relief of into having to deal with fucking Marnie for a moment, something calm and sensible as they soaked in the frustrated weirdness and worry of how much this had not gone according to plan at all.

On Hop's part, though, he had a pale cutie's tight pussy snug around his dick, and he felt like this was a good time to get busy and just let it happen, accepting quicker than his romantically entangled friends the fun on offer. Wild thrusts pushed on quicker and needier, driven by a reckless desire to let himself go and pound into Marnie. "We love Marnie!" he shouted, cheerful and exuberant as he played the part of a Team Yell member as hard as he could, if only because being so full of energy and noise came very easily to him. Back and forth he heaved, keeping the pace up with tireless motions and something to prove.

Marnie was happy to bend forward, reaching a hand out toward Gloria and holding onto it as she got fucked side by side with her loyal fan. "With my fans to make me feel better, I know I'll be able to take on that next gym," she said, holding firm but letting the sweetness dip away a moment. "You're all here to listen to me and do what I say, and I'm so happy that so many are ready to be my fucktoys like this." The harshness and aggressive dominance only picked up as she shoved back against Hop and really worked at getting the pleasure she craved.

Gloria bit her lip and nodded. "We're happy to help, all of us," She said, the frustration rising as she let the weirdness take her by storm, let the sensations drag her down deeper into the dizzy pressure and frustration of a situation that was only going to get weirder as she let it take her by storm. Victor was fucking her for the moment, but how long would that last? There was a sudden unexpected and uncertain element to everything she was doing, and Gloria could feel a rise of something from deep within her that left no time for restraint or worry, urging her down deeper and hungrier into the wanton rush of so many feelings and needs that she couldn't keep track of them all.

Victor, for his part, just tried to do what he could, keeping up with Hop and fucking his girlfriend but not really able to look away from what was going on beside him, so full of weird feelings and frustrations that were going to come to a head whether he was ready for them or not. That readiness certainly didn't mean anything when it came to the matter of his orgasm, the hot gasps and needy eruption of his cock all signaling his continued plunge into desperation.

It ended for the quartet simultaneously, the boys hammering forward, gasping out in joy as they pumped the screaming girls full of cum and everything turned to a steady throbbing rhythm of utter need, a mutual rush of pleasure too powerful and too raw to not immediately shift about into even more desperation. The fires had been lit now.

Marnie grabbed hold of Gloria and dragged her down to the ground, pulling the girl in and sitting down on her face. "Clean the cum out of me," she moaned, gasping in desire and heat as she proceeded to shove down and devour Gloria's snatch in turn. The burning hunger and excitement was downright ravenous, and she could feel the rush of joy and hunger that came on fast and wild, leaving little time to be able to respond with sense or anything that wasn't a complete crash into mayhem and desire.

Without much sense of direction or grasp on the pressures upon her, there was definitely a lot going on that Gloria felt was excessive and weird and like way too much to handle. That wasn't allowed to stop her from eating one of her best friends' cum out of the punk girl while in turn Marnie slurped Victor's seed out of her. This need to make sense, which was by itself an insane concept, but there she was, greedily devouring Marnie's hole while her boyfriend watched, having no idea how to properly convey the foggy mess of emotions bubbling up inside her now, a weird and misaimed lust she wished she knew how to deal with, but there was little she could do but give in, a mess of hunger bubbling up to the surface, bringing about so many strange and dizzy expressions of lust.

Keeping the pace firm and dragging Gloria along for the ride with her, Marnie refused to slow her greedy oral pace, keeping Gloria doing exactly what she wanted her to do. Fortunately, the tongue pushing into her felt so ready to make the most of this, and every second of growing heat felt so indulgently wild, pulling Gloria deeper. She wasn't used to the idea of having sex with someone who wasn't her boyfriend, but Marnie had a way of urging her into it all just right, and now she was melting under the desire and excitement that came on too fiercely for any moment of reason or restraint to hold her back from this brilliant joy, a rush of pleasure growing fiercer by the second.

The boys watched from the sidelines, both gripping their dicks and marveling at the girls going at one another with such ferocity, a budding swell of want getting more confident and firm as the growing pressures and desires all began to plead more powerfully for a release and a relief coming on strong and hungry. The sensation of need and delight taking them bit by bit became a stronger expression of so many feelings at once, and the sensations demanded attention, demanded presence. The girls were drawing them in deeper, and in turn, they were about to give the girls even more to deal with.

Gloria got way too into the groove, way too into eating Marnie out and giving her whatever she could. Everything she did had to be a show of adoration and growing desire, feeding into the flames and needs of something more wild by the second. She was in deep now, barely knowing how to deal with the growing heat bubbling up through her, but the growing need and excitement proved so fierce and so senseless that Gloria just kept rolling with it, giving in deeper and needier with each pass, learning the insane pace and succumbing to reckless desire, cumming and gasping in joy as she and Marnie pushed each other over the edge at the same time, all this dizzy pleasure leaving no doubt or shame now in the way that Gloria succumbed and submitted to all of it.

Keeping up her dominant streak and refusing to slow down, Marnie grabbed Gloria by the hair, turning around and shoving her face right into her perky ass. "You, fuck her," she said, pointing to hop, and then to Victor, "while you come fuck my mouth."

The boys did as they were told, but Victor watched in nervous and jealous frustration as Hop got behind his girlfriend and slipped his dick into her. Most frustrating and pressing in this matter was that Hop didn't for a moment seem to be hesitant about ramming forward. In fact, he seemed excited for the opportunity, moving quickly into place and starting to fuck Gloria from behind with wild and unchecked thrusts desperately seeking a pleasure that left Victor stifled and confused, watching him go as he in turn got in front of Marnie, grabbing the back of her head and pushing greedily straight down into her throat.

The sight of his best friend fucking his girl didn't exactly anger Victor, which formed the main reason he was unsure what to think of it, and as he looked down at Gloria's eyes, he saw that she in turn was watching him fucking Marnie's mouth with an oddly captivated and curious look, wondering if it was weird to be turned on by the sight, as the couple was dragged by total accident into swinging, and nothing was going to help them now. Gloria had it even more intense, as she dragged her tongue in steady circles around Marnie's tight ass hole, rimming the punk and giving her what she wanted, fulfilling a demand and a weirdness only bringing about a steeper sense of being way out of her element now. It was a dizzy expression of pure delirium, and it was absolute ecstasy.

Hop pushed those limits, and in turn, Victor got faster, pounding down into Marnie's throat and making her choke on his cock as he got carried away trying to match what Hop was doing, giving in way too aggressively to the desperations and burning hungers leaving him falling deeper into the sinking mess of weirdness demanding so much of him. Marnie's loud gagging showed off just how intense he was getting, but in turn, Hop railed Gloria, doing his best to keep up with the wild demands and show that eh could bring it too, leaving the girls to win out just as much. Gloria as her friends cock rammed into her and hit her just right, and Marnie as she got her ass eaten hungrier and needier by a girl getting dicked down into paradise. It was all coming perfectly together, an ecstatic swell of feelings and needs crossing the streams in dizzy joy toward only one purpose.

"I bet a lot of Marnie fans don't get to do this," Victor groaned, plunging down to the hilt inside her throat one last time, pumping his load directly into her stomach as the petite punk heaved and trembled in joy, her ass tongued to a powerful release that had her whining around the gushing cock. As Hop came inside of Gloria and relished in the vulgar thrill of creampieing his taken neighbor, she came crashing down too, moaning louder into the ass she feverish ate out, recklessly seeking all the pleasure she could get.

Pulling back breathless and delighted, Marnie stared up at Victor, realizing these three new fans fucked way better than the others did. They were hitting all the marks with her at every pass, and she was overjoyed by the chance to pull them into even more, her demands hotter and ravenous, wanting so much so badly, and there would be no containing this reckless heat. "I want to fuck more." Her hand seized hold of Hop's cock and stuffed her fingers into Gloria's pussy. "Finish the chain," she told Victor.

Looking at Hop's cock glistening in Gloria's pussy juices, Victor was absolutely unsure about every second of this. He'd never had sex with a guy before, never really felt like he wanted to, but Marnie had her demands, and Victor couldn't risk blowing the cover, so he reached for Gloria's pussy and Victor's cock at the same time, joining Marnie in tending to both of them. He wrapped his hand around the head of Hop's cock while Marnie worked the base, and his fingers sank into Gloria's pussy as Marnie rubbed her clit.

The circle jerk clumsily fumbled into acceptance, Hop and Victor both unable to look each other in the eye as an awkward and weird mess of the situation took them, two best friends suddenly touching each others' dicks and having little to no idea how they were supposed to express that. Gloria had an easier time, but even still there was so much going on and she was startled by it all as she stroked Victor and jerked off Hop, the positioning all keeping everyone indulging in some variety and Marnie growing happier and more smug as she delighted in this debauchery, a treatment and a fervor so plainly laid out and elating.

"Let's kiss," Marnie said, leaning toward Gloria and seizing her lips, making out with the cute brunette as hard as she could, the hunger and the pressure all laid immediately out and making for something succinct right there, but even more than that, she wanted to delight in seeing the boys go at one another, waiting a moment before letting her eyes turn toward the boys, away from the kiss without letting it breaking. She had her expectations and the boys were going to have to come along for it, the pressure building and the heat winding up.

Frustrated, reluctant, and knowing they were hopelessly stuck doing exactly as they were told, the boys leaned into an awkward kiss with one another, Victor and Hop joining into a confused and surprised locking of lips, best friends suddenly kissing another guy for the first time. It was an exploration of feelings they weren't braced for, unexpected swells and pull,pulses of something sudden. All they could do was lean into it, frustrated by the weird heat and the desire of a situation that had their cocks aching in each others' hands, a confused mess that they committed to, telling themselves it was about keeping up the charade, but...

Maybe not.

Gloria couldn't keep her eyes off the sight of her boyfriend making out with their best friend, and she was absolutely not ready for the emotions it ignited in her, a continued intrigue and desire that left her not wanting to let up for anything, keeping up the pace and letting the idea take her deeper and hotter, a weirder swell of desire and panic that had her hands working faster, arousal driving her on needier into this joy. The boys were certainly more aggressive with their hands on the girls as much as each other, the latter picking up and their attempts to save face with the former not fooling Marnie or Gloria for a second.

It helped everyone fall once more over the edge together, Marnie losing herself to the pleasure of Hop and Gloria fingering her a pulse of joy and desire that she craved, moaning and bucking against this joy and embracing her most hungry rush of joy. The boys let go of each others' dicks just before they were going to get cum all over their faces, jerked off by the girls onto the ground as they shuddered and wavered in frustration.

"I'm not finished yet, I want more," Marnie said, grabbing hold of Hop and pulling his dick in not toward her pussy, but into her ass, climbing up onto him and starting to bounce in feverish, joyful motions seeking greedy indulgence now without a care. "Fuck her up against me," she told Victor, already hard at work slamming down onto his cock and loosening her ass up, the only hole she'd yet to have fucked, without any hesitation or shame. It was a mess of cravings and desires that tore at her, but Marnie was determined and certain, losing herself to the chaotic rush of heat and vigor that was having her fan fuck her ass.

Gloria pressed her back against Marnie and pulled her boyfriend in, going right for a greedy kiss with him as she dove on and soaked in the pleasure of this situation, a raw arousal that had so much left over weird and fuzzy sexual energy that just needed to be let out, and Victor could feel it too, greedily hammering into his girlfriend and sandwiching her against Marnie, not knowing how to handle the growing mess of weird emotions that came from this, and as he stood there, he tried to avoid making eye contact with Hop, feeling all kinds of awkward about it and having no idea how to express it or deal with what he was feeling, just throwing himself into it as hard as he could.

The girls moaned against one another, delighting in the friction of getting fucked back to back as they held firm, one hand on the man fucking them, the other squeezing the other's, a moment of closeness that left Gloria all sorts of flush, giving up such an intimate something to a fellow gym challenger who proved utterly clueless about the identities of the 'fans' she was fucking. Gloria wasn't going to be able to look Marnie in the eye next time they ran into each other and she'd never be able to share why. It was infuriating.

Faster and needier the hips bucked, greedy slams forward that had both girls whining, and Hop and Victor could feel their balls smacking together with their powerful thrusts, a show of mad heat and fervor getting messier by the second, an unapproachable mess of sensation growing more intense and senseless with each push, something neither could comprehend or deal with and only fell deeper into the throes of as they accepted that this was pleasure in its wildest, most sensational form.

Marnie gripped Hop tightly, keeping up with his energy and dominantly pushing in hard against him, unable to hold back and unwilling to contain herself, letting all her wildest needs and expressions of lust burst out from within in a show of fire and lust, messily dragging him down deeper with her into this hunger. It was reckless and desperate, but it was also so incredible for Hop, met and matched by the ferocity of another with such vigor and glee that he could barely deal with it all. Harder and faster he fucked, unable to control his needs and his lust, something conquering him deeper and messier with each wild second of indulgence.

Every kept moving and heaving and giving up completely to desperate and senseless rushes of pulsing ecstasy getting faster and stranger. Marnie was the only one who saw this chaos and something normal, and she relished in it while she dragged the others down, pulling them into the heated and senseless throes of surrender and heat, hips bucking greedily onward, pleasure proving an unraveling rush of everything they needed in one succinct burst of joy, and finally, it became too much for anyone to handle. The girls got their creampies, Marnie's ass filled up and Gloria's pussy getting topped off with more, as they whined and clung to the guys fucking them, overjoyed and needy seeking even more pleasure, craving it all.

"This is hot," Gloria whispered into Victory's lips. "Especially when you touch Hop."

The words made Victor shudder, a tug down into something hungry as Marnie once more grabbed everyone. "Don't stop, no time to stop. I need my nerves put away." She grabbed Gloria by the hair and pulled her down again, shoving her face back into her ass, but this time, Hop's cum was leaking out of it.

That did nothing at all to stop Gloria from devouring the ass even hungrier than before, now full of sloppy and wild needs that felt like they had to be expressed, demanding her attention and her lust with something far more ravenous and more hungry than before. Throwing herself with the utmost gusto into the task before her, Gloria felt unstoppable, felching the cute punk girl of her friend's cum and accepting that this was really all she wanted now, her sloppy and noisy rimjob proving far more confident and aggressive than the one she had given earlier.

It was under all this already very intense treatment that Marnie grabbed the boys' dick s and pulled them into her mouth at once, sucking on both at the same time while she stared up at them. The friction of their shafts rubbing together inside of her mouth made them shudder, and they were once more forced into a tight proximity that left no time or hope for them to do anything but give completely in, accepting the pressure and the want coming in waves and shuddering expression of need across them. They had to keep going, had to pound greedily onward and fuck her mouth together, two friends thrusting in time into the mouth that kept their dicks rubbing and grinding up on one another, slick and hot and begging for more.

Victor was the one who initiated, grabbing Hop's lips and kissing him, pulling him into a frenzied expression of all the molten hunger and weirdness begging for release from within him. He couldn't help himself, burning up with a dizzy rush of blind and senseless heat demanding everything from him, hearing Gloria's words echo in his mind as he stuffed his tongue in and made out with Hop this time thoroughly unashamed of himself. But Hop was right there to give in too, kissing Victor and accepting the chance to explore too. Together, they fell into the throes of something exciting and hot, something that begged for attention and heat, so much lust and so much need conquering the needy mess swimming around her head. It was too much, and the excessive rush of sensations and demands made for the most dizzy and senseless treatment, something she felt needier and hungrier for by the second. It was exciting, even if it was a senseless exploration of the ways in which she was in over her head and thoroughly helpless now.

Marnie couldn't be stopped, struggling to handle the pressures building stronger inside of her, a rush of need and ecstasy steadily climbing in intensity and sensation, screaming within her to let go and to embrace the wild needs taking hold of her, and finally she was unable to take any more. With one big, climactic rush of heat and ecstasy and desperation, Marnie came again, moaning around the dicks in her mouth as the wild tonguefucking of her ass drove her to the limit. Gloria's senseless and hungry rimming was just too much for her to handle, and Gloria definitely felt a bit too wound up and helpless as she gave in, fixated on Marnie's ass and on eating the cum out of it even beyond Marnie's orgasm.

The boys' kiss reached its feverish peak as they let themselves go, dicks erupting with hot gushes of cum right into the mouth eagerly spread out to take it all, accepting the flood of jizz that spilled from her lips, an expression of pure surrender and hunger for the eager gym challenger swallowing their cum down as best she could, the sloppy heat and hunger in this situation becoming too much for her to possibly stand out against.

"Have you ever done anal?" Marnie asked, gripping Gloria tightly. "It's like you're addicted to my ass."

"Never," Gloria confessed, startled by the way Marnie snowballed the last of the boys' cum into her mouth, leaving her more helpless and frustrated as she continued sinking into the wild depths before her.

"We're changing that. sit on the dark one's cock." She almost lifted Gloria up and used her to push Hop down to the floor, sitting Gloria ass-first down on his cock and then guiding Victor to lie on top of Hop, their legs locking together in a way that had their balls rubbing up together now, but that was fine; the friends were finally ready to be very gay with one another as Marnie parked her perky butt down onto his lap and began to ride him hard.

Gloria let out some wild and excitable noises as Hop took her anal virginity, Marnie grabbing her legs and entangling them such that their pussies were flush together, the girls scissoring and fondling one another while they rode the boys' asses, and in turn, Hop and Victor were very intimately pressed together to keep this pleasure going and indulge in the game before them, a demanding show of a lot of sensations and needs coming on quickly with no time to deal with any of what was happening.

Everyone was into this now. Not only Marnie's dominant, guiding intentions pushing everyone to do what she asked them to do, but the way she kept charge, the debauchery that she insisted was what she wanted as she worked faster against them all, winding them up and keeping everyone losing themselves to the demands and the indulgence she sought. The only thing to do was give in, as Marnie pushed everyone into surrender and a state of need to powerful and raw to resist.

The boys thrust up from below into the snug asses begging for their attention, no longer minding the caress of thighs and the way their balls rubbed together as they fucked these girls in unison, wondering how much more snug things would be if it was perhaps just Gloria impaled on both their dicks, fucked by two boys in eager proximity to one another, a gesture of complete need and surrender hopelessly driving factors deeper and deeper down into abandon and chaos. No time to react, no moment of sense. Just deeper indulge,indulgence, just a need for more.

Similarly unable to contain themselves, the girls desperately made out, rubbing their slick, dripping mounds together without a care and exploring all the pleasure and the need before them, an offer of frustrating hesitation and desire that nothing could slow down, expressing their deepest and neediest lusts, unable and unwilling to slow down what they succumbed to. It was everything to them now, an expression of wild desire and desperation, a show of something so needy and perfect and untamable. Everything demanded more of them, and they were happy to keep up, happy to give in, working at this pleasure with tireless intensity and a vigor unstoppable enough to leave nothing but pure, molten surrender driving them wild.

One last big, heaving mess of ecstasy for everyone involved. A rush of bubbling pleasure so molten and intense that it became pure joy, pleasure sending a senseless throb through their bodies. The boys pumped the girls full of cum as the girls heaved and moaned in pure joy, letting it all go and embracing the idea that there was nothing they wanted as much as they wanted this. Ecstasy and lingering surges of pleasure kept everyone happy and engaged as finally the bodies pulled back.

"That was great," Marnie said, dropping any lingering veneers of dominance and control. "Thanks so much for believing in me, it really means everything to know I have such loving fans. I'm going to make sure i win this next gym badge, and I'll dedicate it to you." With a nod and a smile, Marnie got dressed and scampered off, leaving the other three to look in awkward and nervous wonder at each other.

Gloria noticed the boys were still hard. It was a thankful treat, seeing that visual indicator to let her know she could do this. "The gym will be there tomorrow morning," she said, shrugging and looking at them, offering them something amazing. "Want to just... Get a room at the Pokemon center?' Biting her lip, she looked to the boys for direction.

They looked at Gloria, then at each other, then down to the other's cocks. It was happening. They wanted to explore more, wanted to do lots of things. Even go from just touching and kissing to maybe fucking each other. And the only way to do that was to keep going, so they decided to take the party somewhere else, spoiling the purpose of this whole infiltration plan in the first place, but to what was sure to be incredible results.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
